I'm your weakness
by clexaforever
Summary: Magyar fanfic ! Clarke polisból próbál segíteni az embereinek, miközben az Azgeda nem fogadja be a 13. klánt és háborút akar . Lexa próbál segíteni a maga módján de ez nem az összes szövetségesnek tetszik . Jus drein jus daun ? Vagy Jus nou drein jus daun ? {Lexa x Clarke}
1. Chapter 1

Fejezet 1

A nap épphogy csak felkelt az égen és bevilágított az egész szobát . Clarke idegesen fordult át a másik oldalára , és a fejére húzta a párnáját .

„ Egyáltalán nem volt kedve felkelni , őszintén szólva ha tehette volna , az egész napot az ágyban töltötte volna legszívesebben .

~ Aranyos vagy – a lágy hang lassan megtöltötte a szőke lány mellkasát , és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott ahogy felülve az ágyon megpillantotta Lexát. Clarke nem akarta az egész éjszakát a parancsnokkal tölteni , de már nem tudott változtatni a helyzeten .

' **Flashback** '

 _Clarke lassan leült a kanapéra és kényelembe helyezte magát . Nehéz nap volt számára a mai , hiszen a tárgyalás az Azgeda-val nem teljesen úgy ment mint ahogy azt a lány elképzelte . Roan nem engedett az akaratából miszerint Arkadiának meg kell semmisülni , és a lány jelenleg teljesen tehetetlen volt . Lexa próbált segíteni a helyzeten , de még mint parancsnok sem volt sok behatása az ügyben ._

 _A szemben lévő ajtó lassan kinyílt , és Lexa sétált be . A lány haja oldalra volt fésülve és ezúttal már hiányzott az arcáról a harcifestés. Ahogy Lexa Clarke irányába sétált , kivillantak kecses , de izmos lábai a lenge ruha alól , és a szőke lány akaratlanuk is végigpásztászta a parancsnokot . Clarke még mindig alig tudott hinni a ténynek hogy ez a gyönyörű lány már több mint 2 hete az övé ._

 _~ Tetszik amit látsz ?_

 _Clarke-nak esélye se volt válaszolni , mert Lexa lassan odahajolt a szőke lányhoz és megcsókolta . Ahogy pár perc múlva a csókjaik intimebbé váltak , a parancsnok óvatosan ledöntötte a másik lányt a hátára és föle mászott. Clarke akaratlanul is belenyögött a csókba , amikor megérezte a másik lány kezeit , ahogyan lassan végigsiklottak a combjától fel a kezéig. Lexa érezte ahogyan a szőke lány lágy bőrén végigfut a borzongás és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott . Clarke kihasználva a pillanatot , a lány a derekánál fogva megfordította , felcserélve a testhelyzeteket . Kezeit lassan végig futtatta a lány hosszú barna fürtjein , miközben lassan megharapta a lány alsó ajkát , majd lejjebb vándorolt a lány nyakára . Óvatosan, hogy ne hagyjon nyomot végig csókolta a lány nyakát egész a kulcscsontjáig . Lexa engedve a vágyainak a szőke lány pólójának aljához kapott , de ahogy lehúzhatta volna Clarke megállította a kezét ._

 _~Sajnálom Lex . Nem megy . Még . – Lexa óvatosan bólintott , és ahogy mindketten visszahelyezték magukat ülő helyzetbe , egy óvatos mosoly ejtett el a másik lány irányába . Nem akarta Clarke-ot siettetni semmivel ._

 _~ Megyek , veszek egy fürdőt – kérlek maradj itt Clarke ._

 _~ Itt leszek mikor visszajössz - ígérté meg a szőke lány és elindult az ágy felé . Bármennyire sem tervezte , elaludt a kényelmes párnákon , és mikor a másik lány végzett a fürdőben , már alva találta a lányt , és úgy döntött nem ébreszti fel . Ehelyett óvatosan bemászott a szőke lány mellé , és átkarolta a derekát ._

 _~ Jóéjszakát ai hodness – suttogta, ahogyan lassan lecsukódtak a szemei._

„ **Most** "

~ Miért nem ébresztettél fel ? – kérdezte Clarke , ahogyan kimászott az ágyból és Lexához sétált.

~ Nem akartalak- bökte ki határozottan Lexa ahogy egy jó reggelt csókot nyomott a szőke lány puha ajkaira , azonban Clarke visszahúzódott .

~ Most magyarázkodhatok Octáviának ha még nem ment el nélkülem , es ott van az anyám is . Ahhhjj – sóhajtott Clarke , de Lexa beleszólt .

~ Én azt akarom, hogy itt maradj Clarke . Velem .

~ Tudom , és így lesz – suttogta Clarke miközben egy ölelésre húzta a lányt – de szólnom kell Octáviának .

A szőke lány kibontotta magát az ölelésből , és kiviharzott a szobából.

~ Clarke ne felejtsd el hogy ma velem vacsorázol ! – kiabált utána Lexa , és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott

* * *

 **Remélem tetszett nektek ez a rész ! A következő rész tartalmából :**

 **\- Clarke a szobájában találja Murphy-t de vajon el tud majd menni Lexával vacsorára azután ami ott történik ?**

 **A következő részből kiderül !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fejezet 2.**

Lexa lassan a trónterem felé vette az irányt, miután Clarke távozása után vett egy gyors fürdőt . A lány nem igazán figyeljte, hogy mi folyik körülötte , hisz gondolatai valami egészen máson , vagy valaki egészen máson jártak . Titus szavai csengettek a fülében, minden egyes pillanatban . "Love is weakness" . Nem . Ez nem lehetett igaz . Lexa minden porcikája tiltakozott ez ellen, pedig maga is nagyon jól tudta, mennyire is gyenge a szőke lány társaságában . "Tényleg az lenne a sorsa hogy örökre egyedül legyen ?" Lehet, hogy minden amit végre kezdett átadni Clarke-nak az hiba volt ? A lány megrázta a fejét . Erre még gondolni sem akarat . Nem veszíthette el Clarkot , Costua után ő vokt az egyetlen akivel Lexa ismét önmaga lehetett . Talán ezúttal még több is .

~ Heda. Amikor elösször meghallotta hogy valaki hozzá szólt , nem igazán realizálta hogy reagálni kelenne bármit is , egészen amíg egy kéz erősen megragadta a felkarját .

~Mi a fene bajod van ? Az egész folyosón utanad kiabáltam  
\- Sajnálom Oktávia . Egy kicsit máshol járt az eszem . - Hogy hogy még itt talállak ? Úgy tudtam , tegnap visszatértél Arkadiába . Mond mit tehetek érted ? - Lexa egy alig észrevehető mosollyal próbálta a lány tudtára adni, hogy nem akar neki rosszat .

~ Igen Lexa . Az volt a terv . Arkadiában kéne lennem, ebben a momentumban is -Oktávia hangszíne tisztán tükrözte, hogy nem teljesen volt megbarátkozva a jelenlegi helyzettel ~ De Clarke-ot tegnap óta se én se Abby nem látta, és én addig nem megyek el, amíg tőle nem hallom hogy itt kíván maradni .  
~ Sajnálom Oktávia, ha Clarke miatt kelett itt maradnod Abby-vel együtt, de sajnos én sem láttam még ma - Lexa kénytelen vokt hazudni, ha tartani akarta Clarke-nak tett igéretét kettejükről . ~ És most ha megbocsátasz Oktávia fontosabb dolgaim vannak . Biztos vagyok benne hogy Clarke is hamarosan előkerül - A parancsnok határozottan elfordult a lánytól, de Oktávia még nem eresztette el .

~ Lexa nemtudom mi folyik közetetek, hogy van-e bármi is , de azt tudom hogy Clarke vezető akárcsak te , és pont ezért a sajátjai között van most a helye . Te csak visszafogod .

Lexa bólintott , majd folytatta az útját a trónterem fele . Azonbab Oktávia szavai nem mentek ki a fejéből . " _Te csak visszafogod_ "

* * *

Clarke éppencsak belépett a szobájába amikor megpillantotta Murphy-t . Legnagyobb meglepetésése kikötözve. . A lány egyből a fiúhoz szaladt, hogy megnézze mi van vele, amikor egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét.

~ Életben van - mondta a hang.

Clarke felpillantott és Titus-t pillantotta meg maga elött .  
~ Mit tettél a barátommal ?  
~ A barátodat rajtakapták, amint a Polisi árusoktól lopott - mondta Titus .

Clarke visszapillantott Murphy-re és elkezdte kioldozni, hogy megtudjon szólalni . " Minden rendben lesz" suttogta a lány murphy-nek és a kezét is elkezdte eloldozni .

~ Kérlek ne csináld- parancsolta Titus , de Clarke nem vette komolyan a férfit, egész addig, amíg Titus elő nem húzott egy pisztoly-t a háta mögül, és egyenesen a lányra szegezte . Clarke felfogta a helyzetet , és óvatosan felegyenesedett a fiú mellöl felemelve a kezeit.

~ Titus mi ez az egész ? - kérdezte . Remegett a hangja, ahogyan belegontolt hogy mi lehet ennek a végkimenetele. Őszintén szólva nem akart meghalni . Most amikor végre boldog lehetett.  
~ Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell tennem Clarke. Tényleg - mondta a férfi , közelebb lépve a lányhoz .  
~ Titus már megyek is . Oktávia minden bizonnyal még itt van és vár rám . Csak engedd meg hogy Murphy-t is vigyem.  
~ Bárcsak tehetném Clarke, de Lexa nem teljesíti a kötelességeit amíg te élsz- mondta Titus .

~ Titus nem kell, hogy így legyen vége , nem kell ezt tenned - mondta Clarke miközben tett pár lépést az ajtó felé " Ha elég gyorsan sikerülne kijutni a szobából , kérhetne valakitől segítseget" futott a lány agyán , és folytatta útját az ajtó felé.

~ Ne mozdulj Clarke - Parancsolta Titus , és újra a lányra szegezte a fegyvert . Clarke nyugalmat parancsolt magára és Titusra nézett .  
~ Gondolkodj Titus . Tudni fogja hogy te tetted .  
~ Azt fogja hinni hogy ő tette- mutattott a még mindig kikötözött , tehetlen Murphy-re .  
~ Egy skikru pisztoly egy skikru ember kezében . Talán annyira megharagszik hogy háborút szít - emelte fel a hangját Titus , és meghúzta a ravaszt .

Clarke gyorsan lebukott a szék mögé ahogy a lövedék eltalálta a falat. Titus újra lőtt és meginz mellé , Clarke a szék mögött maradt és próbált iszonyú tempóban valami tervel elő állni mielött rossz vége lesz az egésznek.

~ Titus kérlek , nem kell ezt tenned- Clarke óvatosan felemelkedett a szék mögül , bízva benne hogy Titus talán mégsem hideg vérű gyilkos .

~ Nincs választásom Clarke - mondta a férfi , ahogy még egyszer határozottan elsütötte a fegyvert.

" _Fájdalom_ "  
Ez volt az első dolog, amit Clarke észlelt , miután meghalotta az elsülő fegyver hangját. - De honnan jön ? - gondolta magában , szinte fel sem fogva , ami történik vele . Pillanatok alatt a lány már a padlón fekve találta magát. Titus lelőtte . Ez már biztos volt. A lány pólojakezdett átázni a vértől , és Clarke remegő kézzel próbálta lefogni a sebét, hogy elállítsa a vérzést, de a hátán vegigfutó hidegrázás nem volt jó jel . Nyilvánvalí volt hogy túk sok vért vesztett és veszít még mindig . El kelett állitania .  
" Itt fogok meghalni" - gondolta a lány miközben figyelte , ahogy Titus eloldozza Murphy-t és kihurcolja a szobából majd kulcsra zárja az ajtót .  
~ Lexa... suttogta még utoljára a lány miközben lecsukódtak a szemei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fejezet 3**

~Abby! - Octavia erőteljes léptekkel viharzott be a szobába, elfeledkezve arról az apró tényről, hogy nem voltak egyedül a szobában . Abby elfordult a férfitől akivel éppen beszélt, és a lányra pillantott .

~ Oktavia mi zaklatott fel így ? - kérdezte miközben egy apró bólintással jelezte a teremben lévőknek, hogy hagyják őket magukra . Miután mindenki elhagyta a helységet újra a feldúlt lányra pillantott.

~ Clarke nincs sehol, és a parancsnok se tud róla semmit, ami mellesleg nem igaz szerintem.. de a lényeg hogy vissza kell mennünk Árkádiába . Most . Én nem várok tovább - Oktavia hangjában hallható volt a nyugtalanság és a düh is, ami lassan átragadt Abbyre is .  
~ Tudod hogy nem fogom itt hagyni a lányomat Octavia . - Ez volt az egyetlen amiben Abby jelenleg biztos volt . Marcus és a többiek nem voltak vele , Jaha is mindennel csak rontott a helyzeten és Oktavia sem volt jelenleg önmaga . Szüksége volt Clarke-ra. Szükségük volt Clarke-ra .  
~Tudom, hogy mit gondolsz Oktávia - fordult Abby újra a fiatal lányhoz ~ Tudom hogy őt hibáztatod azért ami jelenleg történik , de kérlek érsd meg, hogy ő is azt tette ami szerinte a legjobb volt. Nem hibáztathatod őt folyamatosan - Abby hangja hallhatóan megremegett az utolsó szavaknál, hiszen ő is tudta hogy Clarke nem teljesen ártatlan .

~ Ő elhagyott minket Abby ! - fakadt ki Oktavia ~ elhagyott minket mikor szükségünk lett volna rá ! ~ És miért ? Hogy itt pihentesse a kis hátsóját amíg a parancsnok elkényezteti ? Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy csak nagykövetként van itt ? Lásd már át hogy... - a túlságosan is ismerős hang váratlanul érte mindkettőjüket, es elsülő fegyver hangja még mindig visszhangzott a teremben ,mikor Abby végre felfogta a helyzetet .  
A két nő beszéd nélkül szaladt ki szinte tökeletes összhangban a teremből , egyenes a hang forrásának irányába .

* * *

Lexa hirtelen riadt fel a kanapén . Octaviával való beszéde után nem érezte, hogy képes bármire is , és inkább visszavonult a szobájába . Miután kényelemben elhelyezkedett a kanapén újragondolta, amiket Octavia mondott neki . Bármennyire próbálta nem bírta kiverni a fejéből a lány hangját. " _Te csak visszafogod"_. Clarke volt az egyetlen akiben hosszú idő után újra végre társra talált . Aki megérti, és ismeri az igazi oldalát. És most, hogy végre boldog lehet vele, mégsem érezte hogy megérdemli, hogy a lányt maga mellett tudja. Ahogy gondolatai visszasiklottak a szőke lány megtört pillantására, ahogy könnyekkel a szemében beszél hozzá, hogy döntsön máshogy Mountwether-nél, már csak azt vette észre hogy egy könnycsepp gördül végig az arcán . És ezuttal, hosszú idő után nem fogta vissza az érzelmeit . Könnyekkel a szemében aludt el .  
Miután a lány meghallotta a lövés hangját gyanús érzés kerekedett felül rajta . A hirtelen felébredés után elösször álomnak hitte a hangot . Miután körültekintett a szobában és realizálta, hogy hol van már csak egy dologra tudott gondolni . _Clarke hol van ?_

* * *

Octavia, és Abby percekkel késöbb már Clarke ajtaja elött voltak . A fiatalabb lány egyből a kilincs felé kapott, viszont miután az ajtó egy erős rántás után sem nyílt ki , nagyon rossz érzés fogta el mindkettejüket . _Miért van bezárva ?_ Clarke sosem zárná kulcsra. A két nő kétségbeesetten pillantott egymásra, majd gondolkozni kezdtek . Abby tett egy pár lépést hátra és körülnézett maga körül. Kelett lennie valaminek amivel kitudják nyitni azt az ajtót .  
Míg Abby valami használhatót keresett, oktavia pillantása lesiklott az ajtó furcsán pirosló aljához . Viszont ahogy a lány legugolt, hogy jobban megvizsgálja amit lát, rá kelett jönnie, hogy a vörös folyadék az ajtó túloldaláról jön . Márpedig ez nem volt más mint vér. Octavia azonnal megértette a helyzetetet, és elhátrált az ajtótól majd nekifutásból betört a szobába . Viszont amit látnia kelett még őt is lesokkolta . Egyből a lányhoz rohant és egy sóhaj kiséretében megállapította, hogy még életben van .  
Talán még nem késtek el.

* * *

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! - A szőke lány amennyire bírta kinyitotta a szemeit . A kép ugyan homályos volt , és a hallása sem működött kiválóan , de határozottan kivette Octavia és az anyukája alakját . Érezte, hogy mindkettejük ideges , és hogy aggódnak . Érezte hogy Abby széttépi a felsőjét, hogy megtalálja a vérzés forrását .  
Clarke megpróbált beszélni hozzájuk , hogy minden rendben lesz , de a torkában lévő vér megakadályozta ebben. Ehelyett ujjaival belekapaszkodott Octáviába és megszorította a lány karját .  
~ Ne félj Clarke, rendbe hozlak - hallotta még utoljára anyja hangját mielött mindent elnyelt a sötétség.

* * *

Lexa miutan kicsit összeszedte magát, gyors léptekkel hagyta el a szobáját . A lány biztos volt benne hogy a lövést nem álmában hallotta és egyből Clarke-ot kereste, de mivel a lányt nem találta sehol, elindult a megkeresésére . Amint befordult volna a lány szobajához vezető folyosóra szinte beleütközött Titus-ba, aki viszont meglepetésére egy megkötözött Árkádiait vitt magával .  
~ Titus mi ez az egész ? Ki ez ? Ki lőtt ? - A lány valószínűleg erőteljesen hadart a meglepetéstől és az értetlenségtől, mivel Titus hamar lellasította .  
~ Ezt a férfit a piacon rajtakapták hogy lopott . Miután a te nevedet említette úgy gondoltam ide hozom, hogy te dönts a sorsáról . Ami pedig a lövést illeti ez a férfi útközben hozzád rámtámadt, szerencsémre hogy nem lett bajom . ~ Tehát Heda , mi legyen a sorsa ? - Titus története elég szavahihető volt, és ugyan a fiú aki vele volt nagyon ismerős volt a lány számára úgy döntött késöbb foglalkozik az üggyel . Meg kelett találni a Clarke-ot, még akkor is ha biztonságban volt a lány .  
~ Egyenlőre kísértesd el egy őrrel a fogdába, később gondom lesz rá . Most viszont meglátogatnám Clarke-ot . - A megkötözött fiú Lexa utolsó mondatánál határozottan mondani akart valamit , de a szájában lévő rongy megakadályozta ebben. A parancsnok kicsit gyanúsnak vélte a viselkedését. _Lehet hogy ismeri Clarke-ot ?_  
~ Heda ha megbocsátasz - szólalt meg Titusz- Naia végre elfogadta a meghívásodat a megbeszélésre . Szerinten nem lenne célszerű megvárakoztatni . Clarke-ot utána is megnézheted . - Lexa vonakodva ugyan , de végül bólintott és elindult az ellenkező irányba a trónteren felé miközben Titus átadta Murphy-t egy őrnek . A parancsnok Titussal az oldalán elsétált , miközben egy folyosóval arrébb Abby éppen újraéleszteni próbálta a lányát .


End file.
